memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Corona (novel)
Description :An awesome, sentient force of protostars - Corona - has taken control of a stranded team of Vulcan scientists. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] has come on a rescue mission, with a female computer and a new computer that can override Kirk's commands.'' :Suddenly, the rescuers must save themselves and the entire Universe before Corona unleashes a Big Bang! Summary The Enterprise has been chosen to trial new computer monitors that are capable of overriding command and medical decisions. A reporter, Rowena Mason, is on board to observe the trial. However, Starfleet then receives a decade-old emergency message from Station One, orbiting the Black Box Nebula, and the Enterprise is sent on a rescue mission. The mostly Vulcan staff are led by T'Prylla, who advocated a different way of making logical deductions by intuition. However, the staff behave strangely and are reluctant to allow the members of their personnel held in suspended animation to be taken back to the Enterprise for revival. McCoy hits a further stumbling block when the monitors deem them legally dead and refuse to revive them. Chekov comes under the influence of the intelligence controlling the Vulcans and sabotages a shuttlecraft. However, Kirk and Spock had anticipated it and shield both him and T'Prylla from the effects of Ybakra radiation which the intelligence has been using to control them. T'Prylla explains the intelligence - Corona - first infected her children, Radak and T'Raus, and used them to control the others. Radak is sent to sabotage the Enterprise but the ship takes him clear of Corona's influence. The Enterprise attempts to beam up the landing party but Spock and Mason are left behind. Spock transfers a small part of his consciousness to Mason before Corona can control him, allowing her to mind meld with T'Raus; T'Prylla does the same to Radak, depriving Corona of its mediums. It transpires Corona was one of a number of beings who existed in the few minutes after the creation of the universe. It sees the universe as dead and wishes to return it to its former state. Kirk tries to reason with Corona but the monitors take over and fire upon the station in an attempt to destroy Corona's machinery. However, Corona is affected by Mason's emotional plea, recognising the life in the universe for the first time. It abandons its plan and convinces the monitors to revive the hibernators. References Characters :Anauk • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • • • Grake • Harauk • Hiram Kawakami • James T. Kirk • Rowena Mason • Leonard McCoy • Edward Olaus • Pauli • Radak • Elias R. Rostovtzev • Montgomery Scott • Jonathan Shallert • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • T'Kosa • T'Prylla • T'Raus • Nyota Uhura • Jan Veblen • Wah Ching • Wellman • Yimasa • Uligbar Dar Zotzchen Clarence Darrow • Evanric • Amanda Grayson • Dom Hauk • Fred Hoyle • Sarek • Skaren • Surak Starships and vehicles :[[USS Bonhomme Richard (NCC-1712)|USS Bonne Homme Richard]] • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (''Constitution''-class) • Galileo II • Kshatriyan battle cruiser Locations :Africa • Black Box Nebula • Black Box Nebula Station One • bridge • brig • Chincoteague Island • conference room • Earth • Epsilon Eridani • Erling Mineral Massif • hangar deck • Kshatriyan Neutral Zone • Mars • New Orleans • Octant 7 • officer's lounge • recreation room • River City • Romulan Neutral Zone • Saturn • sickbay • Starbase 19 • • • Yalbo Races and cultures :Andorran • Dakhrian • Deltan • Horta • Human • Medusan • Kshatriyan • Romulan • Vulcan • Zulu States and organizations :Bureau of Unexplored Territory • Federation Interstellar Scouts • Federation News Service • Spyorna • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Internal Affairs • Starfleet Medical Academy • Tharsis University • Union Rare Earths Company • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy • Yalbo University of Humanities Ranks and titles :astronomer • captain • chief engineer • chief of security • commodore • Commodore of the Medical Corps • communications officer • ensign • executive officer • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant, junior grade • officer of the deck • philosopher • physicist • prime commodore • quartermaster • regent • reporter • science officer • vice commander Other references :20th century • 22nd century • 2260 • 2267 • 2269 • airlock • akspra • alphabet • antimatter • artificial gravity • astrophysics • autochef • B-class • battle cruiser • black hole • boarding tube • buoy • chicken • chicken gumbo • chromium • communicator • computer • computer bay • court martial • delkin • dilithium • dole • ebony • Eye-to-Stars • freighter • genotype conservancy center • gravity • helium • hibernaculum • High Vulcan • Hippie • Hoyle cloud • impulse drive • ka nifoor • landing party • leopard • magnetic field • matter • mining • mobile recorder • monitor • monobloc • moon • myelin sheath • nebula • nervous system • nitric acid • numosma • orbit • orniaga • outpost • oxygen • pau • personal log • phaser • photon torpedo • piano • Planck-Wheeler length • planet • planetoid • primary hull • probe • protostar • quantum electrodynamics • quasar • radiation • red alert • refit • reshek • rubber • saucer section • sector • ship's log • shuttlecraft • silicon-based lifeform • spacedock • star • starbase • strovadorz • subspace radio • suspended animation • Tau Cetian fawnbird • TEREC • TEREC analyzer • TEREC remote probe • terraform • torpedo bay • transformer • transporter • Transporter Emergency Recovery unit • transporter test device • tricorder • trilya • trinary star • turbolift • warp drive • warp-E formation • water • wine • Ybakra radiation • yellow alert Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2270#Corona|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2270]] Appendices * Kirk's age is given as 45 in this novel, which would place it in 2277 and the ''Enterprise''s second five-year mission, the age of 79 was also given for Spock. However, other references indicate a placement during the original five-year mission from 2265 to 2270. Images corona.jpg|Cover image. corona reprint.jpg|Cover image. corona titan.jpg|Cover image. enigmaDellaProtostella.jpg|Italian language edition cover image. spock corona.jpg|Spock. jtk corona.jpg|James T. Kirk. tprylla.jpg|T'Prylla. ent1701corona.jpg|The . spockEnigmaDellaProtostella.jpg|Spock. jtkEnigmaDellaProtostella.jpg|James T. Kirk. tpryllaEnigmaDellaProtostella.jpg|T'Prylla. ent1701EnigmaDellaProtostella.jpg|The . Connections External link * category:books category:tOS novels